scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Samurai
Introduction and Copyright Stuff You may not use my stories, art, characters, or ideas. Sorry for the huge text, but I talk about my book Path of Legends on this page, and Path of Legends and everything associated with it is © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved. Or . . . Samurai, rather, since no one calls me Ashton here. ;) Anyway, that goes for any other books I'm writing that I mention here, with the exception of Glitch Magic. Since GM is a fanfiction, I own the plot and my original characters, but I do not own the fandom itself. Let me repeat all of that just to ensure that I make myself clear: Path of Legends. © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved Champion. © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved Challenger. © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved Swords of Heaven. © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved Etherflame. © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved Dakota's Taekwondo Class. © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved Glitch Magic. Original elements are © 2019 Ashton Knight, all rights reserved. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with this page. The Actual Introduction I was on the forums for five years. The SAMB was first (January 2014), and I joined the T39CMB soon after. I joined the WoFMB as soon as they put the site up, but I wasn't as active there later on because I lost interest. I was never really in any RPs, except some FWRPs like Good Vs. Evil (briefly) and GGaD (quickly gave up on it). I started a few, but they never really got anywhere. I didn't write forumfics or anything either - I posted some writing, but I wasn't big on sharing book stuff until recently. What DID I do, then? I mostly posted taekwondo stuff, but after stuff happened, it turned into me complaining about life and being a bucket of angst. In the twilight years of the forums, I tried to piss off the mods a lot because I thought it was funny. That's . . . really it. I started off as an overly positive thing, and I turned into a grouchy old granny. Get off my lawn. Forum Self I usually described Samurai as a short, wiry woman with spiky red hair, red eyes, and dressed completely in black. Sometimes Samurai would wear samurai armor too! Shocking, I know! It's red. Saiyansona or whatever you want to call it His name is Rhubarb. He has red hair, red eyes, and wears black. Sound familiar? Hobbies * making you feel awkward with my awkwardness * taekwondo I guess but I don't really go anymore * spinning my whistle and telling you to stop running on the pool deck * dropping mango freezer pops on the floor of the office * writing books (if you couldn't already tell by the intro) * drawing manga Links Homethread Writing thread I Writing thread II Writing wiki Art Collection Art Collection II Comic Collection Wattpad drawing collection Current Projects 'Path of Legends - turns 7 this year - there's a preview available on Wattpad!' Synopsis: There will come seven. Seven to rise. Seven to challenge. Seven to victor. Seven to set things right again. Seven to walk the path of legends. Ever since the prophecy was heard, it hasn't been safe to be Empowered. Loki and Akira have been living on the run their entire lives, knowing it's only a matter of time before the Ancients find them. Far away in Hirata's Great Rainforest, Jaguar and Storm have been hiding for years since their narrow escape from the fearsome Angel Shogun. In an unexpected turn of events, their paths will collide with those of three other Empowered, and they will learn that they are the most wanted Defenders in all of Samurath: the Seven Empowered. Tasked with saving their war-torn world, they must confront the formidable Ancient Kingdom and unearth terrible secrets . . . and learn that perhaps the greatest evil still lies in wait. Swords of Heaven - turns 3 this year Synopsis: I can't really provide a synopsis yet; despite the story's age, it's still a major work in progress. But it takes place in a land called Wynter. They don't have a world war like Samurath, but they're not without their own problems, which center around beings called Snow Spirits. There are eight of them - four good, four evil - and they've been awakened from their eternal slumber by unrest in the universe. Reborn as eight samurai, they're caught in a race to find the Swords of Heaven before the other team does, and if the evil Snow Spirits get their hands on the Swords . . . Well. Let's not think about that. [https://www.wattpad.com/story/176624041-champion Champion]' - turns 4 this year' Synopsis: He's a beast, and he's broken inside. She's a monster, but she's never been more alive. He's a warrior, and he knows how to survive. She's a champion, and she's not afraid to die. Ruby has always known the world isn't how most people see it. Being able to walk through fire, she's always been aware that there are superpowers in the world . . . but she isn't prepared when her best friend Tarik reveals his secret. Suddenly everything changes, and she's on the run again, constantly looking over her shoulder for an enemy of her past. This enemy has grown stronger than she's ever imagined, and when a tournament turns into a fight for her life, she knows something has to be done. Can two outcasts rise against it all and defeat their greatest enemy? Or will they too fall, like so many before them? 'Challenger - turns 2 or 3 this year' Synopsis: No synopsis yet. Basically, it's a post-apocalyptic martial arts story. 'Etherflame - turns 7 this year' Synopsis: Despite being my oldest story, its plot isn't very clear yet and thus it's under major construction. Simply put, it's about dragons fighting the darkest of evils. There are battles, betrayals, deeply hidden secrets, badass Dragonlords and Ladies, badass heroes, badass villains, and several instances of witty dialogue. It takes place in the same universe as Path of Legends, on the neighboring planet Dragonscale. [https://www.wattpad.com/674282980-glitch-magic-prologue Glitch Magic]''' Synopsis: Ravenwood graduate Jeremy ThunderTalon has saved the Spiral many times over. But when he returns to Wizard City only to find all the professors missing, including Headmaster Ambrose, he knows the new threat is unlike any he has ever faced before. Worlds all over the Spiral are calling for help, with chilling reports of creatures called the Unraveled wreaking havoc and draining the worlds of their magic. With the help of five student wizards, Jeremy sets off on a perilous journey to find the professors and stop the threat before it's too late . . . but he isn't prepared for the sacrifices he must make. [https://www.wattpad.com/story/172860807-dakota%27s-taekwondo-class '''this strange thing] Synopsis: Will he survive? Trivia * I have double-jointed wrists * I can only see on one side of my face * My peripheral vision is horrible * My favorite DBZ characters are Piccolo and Vegeta ** I'm essentially a real-life Vegeta as far as personality goes. Contact Wiki: Jaguar Satake (main), TaekwondoLegend, Ronin Miyamoto Wattpad: SamuraiJaguar Email: jaguar.satake@gmail.com Discord: Jaguar S#2914 YouTube: Ash Knight Instagram: ashkwrites Category:SAMBers Category:Writer/Author Category:Artist Category:T39CMBers __NOEDITSECTION__